List of Young Cupid episodes
These are episodes of Young Cupid. Series overview Season 1 (2017) #''Becoming Cupid/Hate is a Hateful Thing'' - 02/14/2017 - Cat TBD./TBD #''Troll Crasher/Issue of a Doubt'' - 02/20/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 02/25/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/04/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/11/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/18/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 03/25/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/01/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/08/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/15/2017 - TBD/TBD #''Broken Love/Young "Stupid"'' - 04/22/2017 - Cat accidentally gives a woman a crush on someone extremely abusive as Cat has to fix her mistake./TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 04/29/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 05/26/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 06/30/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 07/21/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 08/25/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 09/26/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/14/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 10/21/2017 - TBD/TBD #''The Fear Feaster/TBD'' - 10/28/2017 - TBD/TBD #''TBD/TBD'' - 11/04/2017 - TBD/TBD #''Anti-Love/Heartbroken '' - 11/11/2017 - TBD/TBD Season 2 (2018) #TBD/TBD - 01/26/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/12/2018 - TBD #''Heart Attack/TBD'' - 02/13/2018 - TBD #''TBD/Love Triangle'' - 02/14/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/15/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 02/16/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/09/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/23/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/30/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/07/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/20/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/28/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/11/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/15/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/22/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/29/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/05/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/12/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/19/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/26/2018 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 11/03/2018 - TBD #''A Christmas Special'' - 12/08/2018 - TBD Season 3 (2019) #TBD/TBD - 05/03/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/03/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/10/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/17/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/24/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/03/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/04/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/05/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/06/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/07/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/29/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/30/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/31/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/01/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/02/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/14/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/21/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/28/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/26/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 12/21/2019 - TBD Season 4 (2020) #TBD/TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/21/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 03/28/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/11/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 04/25/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/06/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/13/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/20/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 06/27/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/04/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/11/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/18/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 07/25/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/01/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/08/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/15/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/22/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 08/29/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 09/05/2020 - TBD #TBD/TBD - 10/31/2020 - TBD Category:List of episodes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas